


711趣闻录

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 妖精谈恋爱。





	711趣闻录

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *都叫趣闻录了那当然是段子体了  
> *逗比本逗重现江湖  
> *OOC是我的

0.  
没有人知道，校园最大的那个7-11里，住着一群小妖精。  
好吧现在你知道了。

1.  
金博洋觉得自己一定是世界上最帅的饭团精，也一定是世界上最帅的食品妖精。白皙光滑的脸，酷炫的墨绿衣服，社会到不行的用发胶抓上去的刘海，瞧瞧，多么完美。

然而他的竹马宇野昌磨——他是一个稍微比金博洋小只一点的饭团精——总说他那叫可爱不叫帅。金博洋非常气愤，扬言竹马要是再胡说自己可爱，他就要把竹马最喜欢的烧鳗鱼块样子的抱枕抢走，让竹马睡不成觉。

宇野昌磨屈服了。

 

2.  
戈米沙企图挑战金博洋的权威，毕竟他是酸奶精，身无外物没在怕的，每天见到金博洋就是一句“天天今天也贼可爱”。

看起来他成功了，因为金博洋好像没辙了一样老请他吃饭，企图用这种手法贿赂他。

我米沙是这么立场不坚定的人吗？

一个月以后米沙痛哭流涕。

金博洋用一个月让他从脱脂酸奶变成了全脂的，漂亮小姐姐们都不愿意理他了。

米沙：“从今天起大家不要叫我戈米沙，请叫我米沙戈。”

三明治精隋文静：“都是东北妖精，你脑子出什么bug了。”

米沙：“我这叫倒戈。”

 

3.

可是自从店里来了一个叫羽生结弦的糖雪球精之后，一切都变了。

“他们都说你是最厉害最帅最仙气的食品妖精，怎么跑到我们这犄角旮旯来了？”隋文静扔掉两身颜色像火腿肠的裙子，随口问新来的羽生结弦，背景音是另一个三明治精韩聪的喊话：“小隋你够瘦了你穿那套裙子挺好看的别扔了——”

羽生结弦会点中文，程度虽然远达不到能听懂“犄角旮旯”的水平，但是不妨碍他用超高的双商猜个大概。“我听说天天喜欢住在这里。他简直是世界上施法动作最标准长得最可爱的妖精！”

糟糕，有点激动，糖要化了。先去冰柜冷静一下。

 

4.

哇哦，猜猜他看到了什么宝贝！

一只靠在鳗鱼块抱枕上睡觉的金博洋！

一句“卡哇伊”还没念叨出声，直接被旁边另一个小饭团精拦截了。

“博洋昨晚和我通宵打游戏很累了，就算你是小仙男也不可以吵他！”

“啊抱歉。”羽生结弦puppy eyes看向宇野昌磨，伸出右手，“我是羽生结弦，你好。”

“羽生前辈好，我是宇野——”宇野昌磨握上仙男的手，名字还没说完，刚刚还睡成一个安静的饭团宝宝的金博洋就闹腾起来了。

 

6.

“shoma！你认识羽生大神居然不介绍给我？！还是不是好竹马？”金博洋炸完了毛才反应过来他的偶像就在一旁静静地看着他呢，突然就有点尴尬。

“天天居然认识我吗？好开心！”

呃……你们小仙男这么自来熟么？直接叫小名？我们要想叫小名都必须叫他天总，所以我才固执地喊博洋来着。这是有点摸不着头脑的宇野昌磨。

“那个，羽生，我一直喜欢你来着——”

 

7.

众位老铁眼看着糖又要画，赶紧把他推进冰柜里挤在金博洋身边，金博洋倒是没有发现，还在吹他偶像。

“——像一直喜欢普鲁申科大神那样喜欢你！”

然后金博洋看着他男神一秒钟开始嘤嘤嘤。

“可是我一直像喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭和噗桑一样喜欢可爱的天天！”

 

8．

这里有两个修辞死掉的食品妖精。前方记者宇野昌磨、戈米沙、隋文静、韩聪报道。

“羽生，我不是可爱，请夸我帅气。”我金天天是谁，面对男神也决不屈服。

决不！！！

决不，嗯……

呃……不？

“可是天天的虎牙和笑容真的是谋杀级别的可爱啊！”

看着睁大眼睛努力散发“我很委屈”信号的羽生结弦，金博洋心累。男神什么的应该禁止卖萌，犯规。

“你说可爱就可爱吧羽生。”

 

9.

“我一直像喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭和噗桑一样喜欢天天，可是天天心里却还有别的男人，天天不觉得应该补偿我吗？”这是他俩在一起之后，隔上两三天就会上演的戏码。

戈米沙赶紧捂住来做客的轻乳酪蛋糕车俊焕的耳朵，朝着两个人翻了个白眼：“成人夜间话题请不要现在说谢谢，这里还有未成年人。”

羽生结弦满脸问号：“他不是早就16岁了吗？”

车俊焕怒了：“师兄就算我今年86了你也不能这么喂狗粮啊？”生气的车宝宝甚至懒得跟羽生结弦辩解在韩国17岁不算成年。

 

10.

今天羽生结弦戏精上身了吗？上了。

今天金博洋朝戏精羽生翻白眼了吗？翻了。

今天大家吃狗粮了吗？不吃，把狗食盆踢了。

 

-我也不知道怎么就END了的END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
